


Not Fair!

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: Rendon struggles with Bryce and Eleanor's blossoming relationship.





	Not Fair!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Rendon punched one of the trees on the outskirts of the camp. He flexed his hand, and tried to ignore the pain. _I should’ve said something sooner!—No, we’re at war! Now is not the time—It was never the time, but now it is too late!_

He watched Bryce and Eleanor walk through the camp together. It wasn’t fair. How dare she stroll into their lives, and take that which was rightfully his? He wouldn’t stand for it, but he couldn’t bear to hurt Bryce, either. He felt helpless. Was he not good enough for him?


End file.
